


Whole Test Subject

by orphan_account



Series: Born The Same As Now [1]
Category: Born The Same As Now -Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety, Depression, Heavy Angst, Human Test Subject, Rape, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of being taken to a prison like everyone else due to her status of being a vampire, Willow Rose is taken in as a test subject. During her time there she is sexually abused by the man she was put in care under, and she is treated like a slave. Instead of letting this break her, she vows to eventually escape and get her revenge on the people who had tried to break her.





	Whole Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is a dark story with mature content. Viewer discretion advised.

“Then it’s settled. She’ll be in your care, Mr. Jones.”

Willow stood in complete silence, her head hanging low. Her short black hair shielded her face from view like a mask, and she was glad. She didn’t want them to see her fear, her sadness… You know those times when you’re having such a bad day and you think, ‘it can’t possibly get any worse than this’. That’s how she had felt a few hours ago, but it did get worse. Apparently instead of being taken to a prison like all of the others, she was being taken in as a test subject. A  _ human  _ test subject. She felt like she had taken a dramatic turn and hit rock bottom. There is only one way to go from there, though. She didn’t know how or what she was going to do, but she knew she would escape from here one day. Whether it took a few hours, a few weeks, or a whole year. She would not be here for the rest of her life.

She glanced down at her bruised wrist, held together by metal cuffs. She attempted to move them around for a bit, but they had put them on extremely tight. It’s funny, really, how they could possibly be scared of a nineteen year old girl. The older man turned to glance down at her with a wicked smile.

“I’m honored.” He glanced back up at the lady. “I got it from here, then. Make sure to be here tomorrow morning at nine o’clock sharp.”

“Of course, sir.” The brunette waved goodbye and set out for her car, but not without exchanging looks with Willow. The lady’s expression was odd. There wasn’t any apparent resentment in the lady’s eyes, but she didn’t seem to feel bad. It was like a neutral feeling; like she didn’t really care.

Willow stared after the woman as she became a distant figure. Once out of eyeshot, the man turned his attention back to her with a frown. “Follow me, dear.”

Willow’s feet stayed rooted to the ground. “That isn’t my name. My name is Willow, not dear.” The term he had used to refer to her almost made her sick. It was supposed to be a term of endearment; something you’d call someone who you care deeply about. Not something you call a stranger, especially not one whom you just basically kidnapped. 

“I don’t answer to you,  _ dear, _ ” The man snarled. “I’m going to call you whatever I wish to call you, and you will not complain.” He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. “Got that?”

“No.” Willow gasped in shock when a hand connected with her face, leaving a bright red bruise across her pale skin. “I… I got it.” She honestly couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. For now, though, she would have to swallow her pride. 

“Call me sir. Go ahead, dear.” 

“I got it… sir…” Willow whispered.

"I’m gonna need you to be more convincing than that.” He grabbed Willow’s chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her teal eyes. “I got it, sir. Repeat that for me, will you?”

“I got it sir!” She shouted, glaring up at the man with anger filled eyes. Her eyes watered up in a mixture of grief and anger. It pained her to know people like him existed in the world.

Mr. Jones smiled. “Wonderful.” He turned his back to her, heading up to the door. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. “Come on, then.”

She followed the instructions she was given and followed after him into the small home.  She was mildly surprised to be accepted into the home so easily. It almost seemed like Mr. Jones wasn’t scared of her at all. 

"Why am I at your house?” Willow asked quietly. “Aren’t I supposed to be getting experimented on or something?”

Mr. Jones stared at her silently for a moment, seemingly debating if he should answer her question. He opted for a sweet, and simple answer. “All in good time, dear.” 

Willow’s eyes narrowed in mild suspicion. It almost seemed he was purposely using the pet name to annoy her, and that by no means thrilled her. “Can you take these cuffs off?” She asked in annoyance. When he only continued staring at her with anticipation she rolled her eyes and reworded the statement. “Can you please remove these cuffs from my wrist, sir?”

“Good girl.” He removed his shoes and began to stare off into space as if contemplating something. After a while, he nodded to himself and gestured for Willow to follow him.

She was led through the small house into a small empty room. Mr. Jones ran a finger along the wall and glanced at the dust that marred it. “Looks like you’re going to have to do some cleaning…” 

He pushed Willow against the wall roughly. “Don’t struggle. I’m trying to get rid of these cuffs.”

“You couldn’t have done it like any normal person?!” She exclaimed. After a few moments, she managed to calm herself down with a few deeps breaths.

Finally having completed his task, he smiled deviously. “This will be your room from now on. Try any funny business and I'm sure you’ll live to regret it.” He moved to exit the room; turning back to regard Willow once more. “Don’t make any idiotic decisions.” With that said, he was gone.

Willow glanced down at her bruised wrist. They were red, turning purple from the rough metal pressing into her delicate skin. She took a deep breath, and let it out with a bellow of rage. This wasn’t fair. What had she ever done to deserve such cruel treatment…? A sob caught in her throat as she sunk to the ground. She would get out no matter what, and no matter the cost.

* * *

 

Willow struggled, not even fully conscious yet. There was something around her throat; constricting her breathing. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a heavy groan. Her small hands moved to the spot on her neck where something else had previously been. She looked up to find Mr. Jones standing in front of her, mirth in his eyes.

“Get up doll. We have work to do.” 

“Sir?” Another gentle voice asked. “Do you really think that was necessary? She is only a child.”

Mr. Jones turned back to acknowledge her with a frown. “Is there a problem, Linda?” He turned back around to glance at Willow, his nose turning up in feigned disgust. “She is a vile thing… not a child.”

Linda stared for a while, before replying. “Not at all, sir.” She moved from her place in the door frame to kneel in front of Willow. “My name is Linda. I’ll be the one performing the experiments on you, and of course Alton with be there as well. I’d appreciate it if you would just cooperate, Willow.”

"Who is Alton?” Willow asked around a cough.

Linda’s eyes widened. “Forgive me. Mr. Jones’s first name is Alton.” She turned around to stare at Mr. Jones with pleading eyes.  “Please forgive me, sir. I didn’t mean to blurt your name out like that.”

Mr. Jones nodded, seemingly understanding. “I’ll forgive you this time. Enough with introductions.” He grabbed Willow and tugged her up by her hair. 

“Sir!” Linda shouted. “With all due respect…”

Willow gasped in slight pain. “I’m up! Let go!”

“Good.” Mr. Jones released her and produced some handcuffs from his pockets. He attached them to Willow’s wrist in a secure hold. “Well we should be going, then.” The trio walked out to enter the car, Mr. Jones leading the way and Linda following closely behind Willow. 

The ride there was mostly silent with occasional conversing between Linda and Mr. Jones. They eventually pulled up to a huge white building and Linda parked at the side. 

With a sigh, she pulled the keys ignition. “This is where we will be conducting most of our research. The only rules are to keep the place clean, and listen closely to our instructions. Don’t touch anything unless you’ve been given permission to. I will be doing most of the experiments while Mr. Jones will be observing and taking notes. Any questions?”

“What if I need to use the restroom?” Willow asked.

Linda exchanged a quick glance with Mr. Jones before answering. “I will escort you to the restroom. Whenever you need to go, just ask.”

After having finished her explanation, they all exited the car. The weather was wonderful, and the sun’s bright light laminated Willow’s surroundings. It spoke of happiness and relaxation; an extreme contrast to how Willow felt inside.  She followed the pair throughout the building, receiving an abundance of odd looks from the other workers and constantly having to stop due to the employees asking Linda and Mr. Jones questions about Willow. By the time they got to their main workspace, Willow was gritting her teeth in annoyance. Linda asked her to wait patiently while she spoke with Mr. Jones.

Linda stepped out of the room, Mr. Jones shadowing her. She turned to stare up at Mr. Jones. “She is a teenage girl. You do understand she is going to need some personal things, right?”

Mr. Jones groaned with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not twelve. Yes, I understand Linda. I’ll leave you in charge of that stuff.”

“So...you aren’t against it at all?”

“Well it isn’t like we have a choice,” Mr. Jones sighed. “Just make sure you talk to her about that as well. I’d do it myself, but I'm afraid that would be awkward. This could be an important part of our research as well.”

“Yes sir.” Linda nodded in agreement, “I’ll ask her about it today and see if I can get anything out of her.”

“Great.”

Linda cracked the door open to peek her head inside. “Willow? Come follow me.”

With a groan of protest, Willow stood from the wall she was leaning against to trail after Linda. “Where are we going? Are we starting the experiments already?”

“No, I just need to ask you a few questions.” Linda explained. “This shouldn’t take very long.”

“Alright.”

Willow was led into a quiet, closed off room. The only pieces of furniture in the room was a table with a few chairs surrounding it and some cabinets towards the back. Linda gestured for Willow to sit, closing the door behind her. Once Willow obeyed the order, she moved to sit directly in front of her.

“I was asked to talk to you about… personal, matters,” Linda explained. “If you don't mind, can you tell me what time of the month do you usually start?”

Willow snorted. “Why are you beating around the subject? Just ask me when I begin my period.”

“Okay, when do you begin your period, Willow?” Linda asked with a small frown. Willow was an odd girl in her eyes. Even despite the circumstances, she seemed to be doing just fine.

“I don’t know because I can’t keep track anymore,” Willow answered, playing with her sleeves. “It shouldn’t be anytime soon though.”

“Can you give me a guess of when it’ll start?”

Willow regarded her with narrowed eyes, somewhat suspicious. “Why do you want to know? You seem to care an awful lot…”

“I’m just doing my job, Willow.” Linda sighed, beginning to become frustrated. “I just need a guess.”

Willow continued to stare at her for a few more moments. “Probably two weeks,” she finally supplied. “I swear if either of you guys try to do any experiments regarding this topic, there are going to be some major problems. I can assure you my menstruation cycle is the same as anyone else's.”

“We won’t.” Linda stood up and walked over to the cabinets. She knelt down to open the ones towards the bottom and grabbed a few bags. She then looked through many of the cabinets, grabbing a variety of items and placing them in the plastic bag. Once finished, she returned to Willow. “Here,” she said as she handed the bag to Willow, “use everything in there sparingly. If you have any problems with Mr. Jones about it, make sure to tell me so I can speak with him.”

Willow opened the bag to peer inside. She looked up in surprise a moment later to glance at Linda. “Thank you, a lot.”

“No problem kid,” Linda said with a small smile. 

* * *

 

“Sit down in a chair, dear.” 

Willow moved to follow Mr. Jones order instantly, sitting in the small wooden chair Linda was gesturing to. Mr. Jones moved to stand at the other side of the room, staring at her impassively.

“I’m just going to collect a few samples for today. Probably just some hair, skin, and blood samples for now and you’ll be all finished. Please try to cooperate with me, and this’ll be over quickly,” Linda said. 

Willow nodded leaning back against the chair with a sigh as she waited for Linda to gather the essential equipment needed. Willow watched as Linda put a pair of white gloves on and grabbed a syringe, disinfecting the tip. Linda turned her attention to Willow, placing the napkin down, staring at her with stern eyes.

"I’m going to need to draw some of your blood; this will be just like getting a flu shot.” She began to wipe down Willow’s wrist. “In other words, it shouldn't hurt too much.”

Willow nodded, holding still and wincing slightly when she felt the syringe entering her flesh. It was an odd feeling. She watched as her blood slowly began to fill the barrel, gritting her teeth.

As quickly as the needle had entered her skin, it was gone.

Linda placed the blood filled syringe in a small container before bandaging Willow’s wound, smiling at Willow. “Great job.” She removed her gloves and threw them in a nearby garbage, now grabbing a pair of scissors. “I’m going to cut some of your hair off now. I'll cut it towards the back so it isn't too noticeable.”

* * *

 

After finishing, rather quickly due to Willow’s will to cooperate, Willow gathered her things to leave. Mr. Jones drove her home, Linda choosing to stay so she could look through some things. The ride was mostly silent, Willow paying close attention to her surroundings. It was a rather short drive before they arrived at Mr. Jones home.

She managed to remove her shoes right upon entering before she was suddenly pressed up against a wall. She felt hand roam down her body; on her waist, her rear, and her thighs. She flushed, struggling. “What the hell are you doing?” She screamed, able to escape his rough hold after a moment. 

Mr. Jones grinned as Willow took a few steps back, himself talking some steps forward to make up for that. He kept moving forward until Willow’s body hit a wall; trapped now. He smiled mischievously. “I don’t feel the need to explain, dear,” he whispered directly next to Willow’s ear.

She shuddered, her stomach turning. “Leave me alone…” she whispered, turning her head to the side to avoid Mr. Jones’s gaze. 

When his only reply was nibbling on her ear, Willow panicked. She pushed him away from her roughly, the palm of her hand connecting with the side of Mr. Jones face. She sprinted towards the door, her eyes changing constantly from bright red to their normal shade of teal. In the back of her mind she knew she’d never be able to get away. She was much too weak. That didn’t mean she couldn’t try though.

She had her hand on the bottom lock of the door by the time she felt arms wrap around her waist. “Don’t touch me! Let me go!” she screamed, a tear making its way down her face to catch at her chin.

She struggled as much as she could. One moment she felt herself being lifted slightly, and the next she felt herself being slammed into the wooden floor. Her breath caught, her eyes widening in fear and complete shock. Mr. Jones leaned down and brushed his lips against her own. 

Willow turned her head to the side again, her eyes squeezing shut in her fright. Mr. Jones laughed darkly. “Why are you so afraid? We’re only having a bit of fun…” 

Willow kicked out, kneeing Mr. Jones in the stomach. In response to this, Mr. Jones wrapped a hand around Willow’s throat, constricting her breathing. “Be still, dear. I wouldn’t want to have to hurt you anymore…” he whispered threateningly in Willow’s ear.

When Mr. Jones finally let go, Willow found herself gasping. The fear she felt was nothing like any other she’d ever felt in her life. 

_ ~Why can’t I stop him…?~  _ She thought as she felt Mr. Jones’s hand down the waistband of her jeans, felt his tongue being forced past her trembling lips, felt the sharp pain on her neck.

_ ~Why can’t everything just stop…?~ _


End file.
